Talk:Warrior Obsidian armor
I assume the anonymous edit is wrong, but I don't know for sure. --Fyren 07:47, 31 October 2005 (EST) :According to this he is wrong, but I have not personally been down there with my warrior in eons. --Karlos 15:12, 31 October 2005 (EST) About this note "A single piece of armor with the 'reduces damage from attacks' mod is highly suggested, as the effect from that single piece is global dmg recieved from attacks." Does this mean that if I have one peice of Ascalon armor(droks) it would be the same as having 2 peices? If i have ascalon boots with the -2 damage from attacks will I also recieve -2 damage if hit on my chest or legs? -Only a Shadow :Yes, that's what it means.--adeyke 03:22, 14 March 2006 (CST) Thanks -OaS Please add the note that the INSCRIBABLE Obsidian armour requires Deldrimor Steel (the same material and amounts as for Sentinel armour). Or update the table. See the confirmation screenshot here: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10092826 -- Alya Ick! Why would anyone waste so much money on this armor? It makes you look like a bloated pinecone...-- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 08:28, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Gallery and inventory icons Why have the old Warrior Fissure Armor pictures been deleted? I reckon only the names of FoW armors have been changed, not their appearance. --Akaraxle 02:15, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :They weren't deleted. I jsut didn't put them back in the gallery because I was busy and lazy and overwhelmed iwth other stuff and forgot. -PanSola 02:38, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Since a recent update the effect of a single piece is no longer global. Having knights boots will now only aborsorb damage on feet. Can the inventory icon information below the icons be deleted now since they are now complete? --SK 01:38, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :Done. :| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 02:17, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Insignia armor I ´f i get it right insignia armor is that one similar to elonian armors, with an empty slot for it. Its the same cost as sentinels? :Correct. — Stylva (talk)( ) 11:38, 6 February 2007 (CST) Helmet Doesnt the male helmet look like counter-strike?Kalamaras gr 11:43, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Nope, not really. DavimusK 02:45, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Please Update Mats Only one type of armor is craftable now. Deldrimor Stell Ignots are REQ. 12.217.241.239 17:51, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Update Materials Now only the insignia armor is available, so you need deldimor steel Please provide a screenshot of the materials needed or list a complete set of materials (with amounts) and they can be updated. Project:Armor crafting project — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 17:44, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Male Image Can anyone here update the male warrior obsidian armor with a higher resolution and a better backround similar to the female one? With the low resolution and the sulfer or whatever backround, this pic looks terrible. Badly need to update the pictures for male !!!!! so blurry and yellow , can't see the real depth of this magnificent armor. Experienced 19:40, 16 June 2007 (CDT) TMNT! Looks like the bad guy from TMNT...what's his name again? Also looks real fat on males--Darksyde Never Again 03:28, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :I, too, thought it looked like Shredder at first, but upon closer inspection it looks more like the armor worn by the Predators. DavimusK 02:44, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Hmm looks like the armor Predators wear...why doesnt everyone get it then!71.222.39.204 Over Rated I must say I love this armor. It looks fantastic and who wouldn't want it? But thats just it. Everyone gets it so it sort of takes away the meaning. This is the most frequently seen obby armor. No offense to you guys who bought it, kudo's for getting enough cash but I just feel like its not as great considering the fact that so many people have it. IMO AKA :I see a LOT more Monks and Ele's in obsidian... --84.24.206.123 14:58, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah your right lol I would have to say its closely followed by ele's.AKA 20:12, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::I see monk most often, thats what my mate's main char wears lol. On another note FoW is becoming more and more common, but with the way GW works that would always be the case and the poor (me!) would still quite like it ;) Lord of all tyria 15:06, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Blah I say Luxon looks better than this. This armor is just too bland and doesn't stick out. -- Samurai Snack 16:19, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :I disagree. For the male version, it sticks out like a sore thumb - he looks like a fat porcupine, and too many male warriors have it. It looks somewhat decent on female warriors at least. jhu 03:59, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::I think he looks like a tin can to be honest, i really dont like this armor. But yeah the female one is quite kool --Azzazthing 13:09, 26 October 2007 (UTC) On Female it looks utterly crap, males look 'Beefy' whether that is a good thing idk, not a bad armor for it's scenery.. Boots and Gloves are probably the most 'Fashionable' pieces? Updated I accidentally all the images. So I'm removing the needs updating tag. --Raj4h 23:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC)